


The Ninety-ninth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [99]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is in response to the 'phobia'</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Ninety-ninth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

**Author's Note:**

> This one is in response to the 'phobia'

## The Ninety-ninth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel and its universe don't belong to me or to those who wrote the tidbits. So, the usual "no  
infringement, no money being made" applies.  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1  
(Re: thread about phobias) 

"Sandburg..." 

Blair looked up from his book at the soft call from upstairs. "Jim?" 

"Sandburg, could you, ah..." 

"Gotcha." Not bothering to hide his grin, he set Carlos Castaneda down and went into the kitchen for the necessary tools and went up the stairs. "Where is it?" 

Jim Ellison stood by the bed, eyes riveted on a patch of the ceiling. One hand reached up and pointed at a dark squat shape nearly over the bed. 

"Oh, yeah, no wonder." Blair heeled off his sneakers and stood on the bed, reaching up. "You're a big one, aren't you?" 

The squat black shape moved a little. A small noise came from the back of Jim's throat. 

"'Sokay, baby, 'sokay, 'sokay," Blair crooned to both frightened creatures as he carefully positioned the glass over the spider and pinned it to the ceiling. "Not gonna hurt you, everything's okay." He slid the piece of cardboard under the glass, slowly, as the spider left the ceiling surface and crawled into the bottom of the glass prison. "There we go." He stepped down from the bed with his prisoner. "I'll be right back." 

Jim nodded. 

Once he'd found a safe place on the balcony for the displaced arachnid, Blair went back inside to find Jim drinking a glass of water in the kitchen, not looking as Blair gave his own glass a quick wash. "My hero," Jim said, looking embarrassed but relieved. 

Blair nodded. "Tarantulas and those big scary things that went after Alec and me you can handle. It's just those little guys that do it?" 

"Yeah." Stone-face Ellison there. "They're just so -- _fast_." 

Blair nodded matter-of-factly. "Good thing you weren't with me in Fiji. I had a pet cockroach, one of those big hissing ones." He showed Jim how big with his thumb and forefinger, and smiled at the face Jim made. "Hey, Gladys was great. I taught her to sit up and fall over. She loved bananas. I was sorry to leave her behind when the trip was over." 

"You _are_ fearless." 

"Well, around big crawly things anyway." 

Jim rinsed his water glass and faced Blair. "Is there any way I can repay you for saving me?" 

Blair grinned lecherously. He liked the perks of being a superhero. "As a matter of fact..." 

Jane M.  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

"Hey, that's interesting, man." 

"Mmmmm?" 

"This report about phobias - someone's talking about having a daddy-long-legs on her face and getting scared by it." 

"So?" 

"Well, in Britain, a daddy-long-legs is a crane fly - that's a kind of big, very long-legged fly. Harmless unless you happen to be lawn grass. Mark you, you get folk in Britain who are pretty phobic about them, too." 

Sheila  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

"Jim. What's up, man? You've been sitting at the computer for, like, hours!" 

"Weeeellll...Chief, I know I swore I wouldn't put any more of my drawings up at our site unless it was at least halfway recognizable, but I just finished a drawing last night and... I don't know, Chief, I just can't seem to help myself..." 

"That's great Jim! I didn't even know you were working on a drawing. Let me see!" 

(sounds of a URL being accessed....what _does_ that sound like??) 

"Um...Uh...Well...Th- that's, um, GOOD, Jim. No _really_. I'm mean, um, well, there's, uh, is that, like, _US_?!?" 

"You can't even tell _WHO_ it is?? Thanks a lot, Chief!" 

"No... Jim! Of course I can tell. Um...AH! See! I could tell it was you because of the receding hairline!" 

"BLAIR! Thanks a lot and keep that tongue to yourself before I bite it off!" 

"!!!" 

"Mmmmph..!!" 

(sound of time passing and lube being used indiscriminately) 

"Wow...Jim that was...was...WOW!" 

"You're going to kill this old man, Chief!" 

"Nah, you're not old, Jim. And I _LOVE_ you. Hairline and all. Especially the hairline! All your hairlines!" (sounds of uncontrollable giggling--he does _too_ giggle!) 

"God, Chief, you're insatiable." 

"So, Jim.... Uh, um, just _why_ do you insist on putting your drawings up at our site if you don't think they are very good. Not that I'm saying they aren't. Uh uh. Nope. Not saying _that_ at all, Big Guy." 

"All right, already! You used to obfuscate so well. I'm rather disappointed. I don't know why I do it, Chief. I'm beginning to think I have deeply repressed sadomasochistic tendencies." 

(sounds of anthropological, okay, lustful, interest perking up) 

"Hmmm...Jim, I think it's time for a little excavating..." (sounds I can't even begin to describe, darn it, but I can well imagine!) 

* * *

Author's note: Okay, there really was a point to all this. I've placed yet another so-called drawing at my site: <http://adult.dencity.com/debrac/drawings/draw15.html>

debraC  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

"Give it to me, Jim," Blair said in his most whiny voice. 

"No, you had it all day yesterday. It's my turn to use it," Jim answered from the top of the stairs. 

"You are such a baby," Blair muttered. 

"I heard that!" 

"You were supposed to!" 

<humming>..."it walks down stairs, alone or in pairs....." 

* * *

Did I pass? 

Author's note: Tex wrote:  
If it makes you any happier, there will be a chance for extra points with the bonus essays entitled: "Toys and the Jim/Blair Relationship" or "Role Playing in the Loft" You may give your answer in the form of an ObSenad or post. (See also, Tidbit File #98, bit #4--blow job to gun drop ratio) 

Lisa, Duncan's Twin  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

Jim sat on the hard wooden chair, trying his best not to squirm. As the teacher approached, he sat up and looked attentive. 

"Now, Jim, do you know why I wanted you to stay after class? 

"No, sir." 

Professor Sandburg looked at the student sitting before him. The bright, white, button-down shirt emphasized his broad shoulders and the short pants showed a hint of firm thighs. 

The teacher sighed in disappointment. "I noticed you had some trouble paying attention in class today." 

Jim blushed and stared at his polished oxfords. "Yes, sir." 

"Care to tell me what the problem is?" 

"No, sir." 

"No!?" 

Jim looked up, defiant. "No. Sir." 

"Stand up!" 

Jim clenched his jaw, then obeyed. 

"Turn around!" 

Jim whirled around, rebellion in every line of his body. 

"Drop the shorts and bend over." 

"But, sir...!" 

"No buts. You'll do what I tell you to. There'll be no defiance in _my_ classroom, Mister Ellison. I'm going to give you what you deserve." His voice dropped to a throaty whisper. "And you're going to enjoy _every_ _minute_." 

"Yes, sir." 

Regina 

* * *

Tidbit #6  
ObSenad: 

"Chief, get out here." 

"No. I'm not coming out." 

"Chief, you agreed to this." 

"No. It's not fair." 

"Blair, for God's sake, be a man." 

"You're kidding, right?" 

"Look, you _know_ how important this is...this guy is deadly. And this is the only way we can shut him down...." 

"No. N-O. What part of that didn't you understand?" 

"The part that went like this: 'Oh, Sim-o-n, I can do this, please, please?' And then you batted those lashes at him. Remember?" 

"You dickhead." 

"Get out here now. We have fifteen minutes." 

The french doors opened and Blair Sandburg stepped out...... 

end. 

allison  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

"Hey Jim, have you been deleting my addresses again?" 

"Er, deleting?" Jim said with a nervous glance at his partner. 

"Yes, deleting as in erasing, removing, getting rid of," Blair said with an angry glare at Jim. 

"Er, um, maybe...by accident?" came the red faced Sentinel's soft reply. 

"What? Did you...?" Blair asked with an exasperated glance at him. "James, I am NOT the Sentinel; I am the Guide, no special hearing, so....?" 

"Yeah, I was removing some old addys-- you know the bouncers? And I must have erased some of yours too. Sorry, Chief, how can I make it up to you?" he replied, glancing at his no longer angry Guide. 

"Simple, come over here," Blair patted a chair beside the desk. "Yes that's right," he added, swinging the lap top in front of his Sentinel. "Now YOU write the Watchad to get the addy I need!" he finished with a big grin. 

"But Chief! I suck at these things!" Jim complained in a whiny, pouty voice. 

"Now, James, you deleted it, and I need to find alyjude's addy!" 

Tricia  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

"Jim, I just can't believe the conversation on the Watchman list. They are discussing court cases all over the country in which gays are being persecuted." 

"Maybe we should tell them about that great website we found, the one that includes information that clearly refutes those who misinterpret the bible. I sure hope those defense attorneys out there are familiar with it." 

"What's the URL, Jim?" 

"All folks have to do to reach the site is enter the following info into their computers. It's an amazing site." 

<http://www.godlovesfags.com>

"Okay, Jim, I'll give it a try." 

galadriel  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

"Jim, come on over here."  <sound of hand slapping the couch>

"Can't it wait, Sandburg? I'm reading the paper." 

"Well, it could, but it'd be nicer now." 

<sound of page being turned> "Why?" 

"Can't you just accept that I miss you and want to cuddle?" 

..... 

"Jim?" 

..... 

"Jim!" 

<sound of paper being thrown down> "WHAT?" 

"Don't you want to cuddle with me?" 

"You know I do, but what's the rush? We just got home, dinner will be ready in a half hour and, by my own calculations, we've made love 7 times in the past 48 hours. Why now?" 

<mumble>

"Try again. I may be a Sentinel but you have to actually ~open~ your mouth for me to hear it." 

"I said, Deb needs an ObSenad." 

..... 

"Jim? Jim, you aren't zoning on me, are you? Oh man...follow my voice...erk. Ouch. Jim. Jim, you're holding my neck too tight. JIM! Whew. Thanks. What was that all about?" 

"Let me get this straight. You want to have sex with me so that some writer whose muse has slipped off to Greece for a refresher course, can keep in the good graces of her list?" 

"Well, no. Not only that. Ow, man. I meant, no, not at all. But if we were going to do anything, it'd be nice to do it now so she can get it typed up before the kids start trying to kill each other again." 

"And...we're being nice to her, because...?" 

<whisper> "Because she's in the middle of writing that really hot story of us out in the woods, playing games, and the sooner she breaks the block, the sooner you get to <whisper, whisper>. Mmph? Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. More, oh yeah, just like that...the heck with her, let's take this to the bedroom." 

Deb  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

thread. This is the Jim and Blair from my "Watchman" universe, a relatively idyllic place where canon events up through "Foreign Exchange" have taken place but where we then 'turn left' and none of the canon events have taken place after that episode. 

* * *

"Hey, Jim! Is that really who I think it is?" 

"Depends. Who do you think who is?" 

"Up there. It looks like Marmot and Tobias -- you remember we met them at Aly's house when we went to L.A. for the Watchman rally last January. But it can't be, can it?" 

"I remember them, Chief, but where up there are you talking about? We have roller coasters and ferris wheels and--" 

"Up there on the Skyglider." 

And Blair pointed up at a sort of cross between a ski lift and a tram which gently glided the length of the boardwalk, inching along at the speed of about 2 miles per hour. Each lift compartment carried a pair of sightseers. (Well, except for the occasional compartment which held a dummy in the shape of a 'cave person.') 

Jim noted that each compartment was fairly open, having a back, sides, a bench seat and a lap bar but no seat belt. 

"That's them, Chief." 

"But it can't be!" 

"It may be possible that sentinel vision diminishes with age, Chief, but I'm telling you they really are up there in that yellow one." 

"What is she doing here?" 

"A better question is what are _we_ doing here? _She,_ at least, lives in San Francisco, a mere 65 miles from here. _We,_ on the other hand, find ourselves thousands of miles from home, on a side trip from Uncle Charlie's Summer Camp, home of -- what was their mascot, Chief? -- oh, yeah, the almighty freakin' banana slugs." 

"Old joke, Jim. That's U.C. Santa Cruz. And you know I had a seminar. And at least we get to have an excuse to play a little. And I thought the choice of banana slugs was...well ...anyway, what's _your_ problem?" 

" <nanvslp>" 

"What was that, oh Mr. Sentinel?" 

"Not enough sleep, all right?" 

"<Snicker>" 

"Hey, Sandburg, Marmot doesn't look too happy up there." 

"Not surprised, I can't even believe she's even _up_ there, man; she's like terrified of heights." 

"And you know this -- how?" 

"Well, you know how it is when you meet new people -- you sorta compare histories, likes and dislikes. Phobias sometimes come up -- you know 'I'll show you mine, if you'll show me yours --'" 

"Phobias better be _all_ you were showing her, Chief." 

"If you think I'd do anything else when we were on our honeymoon, you...aw, ma-an, not that deadpan, again!" 

" <Chuckle>" 

"But Jim, she has a severe fear of heights -- worse than mine--" 

"Well, now that I've really _looked_ at her, I can see you're right to wonder. Her knuckles are looking pretty white and she's looking a little green over her top lip and her breathing's a little rapid and shallow." 

"How's Tobias doing?" 

"Just a minute...I think he's basically okay...his heart rate is slightly elevated, but I think it's just excitement. Hers, on the other hand...." 

"But it couldn't be too bad, right? I mean I don't hear her screaming, or anything..." 

"As I recall, Chief, she isn't really much of a screamer." 

"Jim? How the hell would you know a thing like that?!" 

" <snicker>... Relax. I _don't_ know. It's just that she seemed to hold back on the emotional stuff, seemed to say little and make us fill in the rest. What's the word for that? Repressed? Suppressed? I've seen it a lot...." 

"Yeah, every morning in the mirror. Ouch!" 

"Getting back to the concern at hand, Sandburg, she isn't screaming but I think I can hear some concern in her voice." 

..... 

"Well?" 

"Be patient. Even a sentinel has to _listen,_ ya know. Tobias just said, "Don't look down." And now it seems as though the cable jerked a bit when they went past that post. I can hear her saying, and I quote: 'Oh. Fuck. Oh. fuckohfuckohfuckohfuck.'" 

"Think she'll be all right?" 

"Yeah, they're almost to the other side of the ride and her heart rate's slowing a bit. She just vowed to never do it again." 

"Too bad. That sorta limits what she can do here." 

"Don't worry, Chief; she just told Tobias she'd get him back in the bumper cars." 

\--finis-- 

Marmoset  


* * *

Tidbit #11 

Jim leaned back in his chair with a broad smile on his face. The curly-haired man approaching the desk scanned the area to discover what could have caused such a thing in the middle of a very dull day. 

Seeing nothing obvious, he opened with, "Hey, Jim." 

"Hey, Chief." The greeting was accompanied by a swift peck on the cheek, which put a smile on the recipient's face as well. 

"So what's got you feeling so good?" 

Jim gestured at the screen in front of him and Blair peered at the contents of an Internet news page. Slowly the smile widened, and he turned to plant his own kiss, and not on the cheek. Brown looked up from his desk nearby and shook his head, mumbling something that sounded like, "Geez, you'd think they'd only gotten together last week." 

"A gay Internet wedding, huh? That's really cool." Blair pulled over a piece of paper and wrote, murmuring, "October 16, 7pm Eastern, at <http://www.out.com> and check to make sure the software will handle the video feed." 

"Yeah, I thought maybe we'd plan on just settling in at home that evening, with the laptop and maybe some pizza, and cheer them on." 

"Sounds good to me. And afterwards maybe we'll do some cheering for ourselves... " 

"Sounds _real_ good to me, Chief." 

* * *

The article is at:  
<http://news.excite.com/news/r/990813/00/net-internet-wedding>

Noon  


* * *

Tidbit #12 

Blair Jacob Sandburg was dreaming of the jungle. The setting was all too familiar, the dark green depths that he had once called heaven now only painful to experience. Not far away a waterfall roared, and in the distance he could make out the tall rising spires of an ancient temple. He knew that if he turned he would see a village and the shaman who lived there. 

There were no wolves in sight. 

In his dreams he walked his past, the past that he knew he would never get to live again. He knew once more the sweet smell of bitter jungle flowers, and felt the soft crumbling dust of clay beneath his fingers as he searched it carefully for artifacts lost for generations. He knew the simple pleasure of watching both women and men walk free and easy, babies on their hips, and the great awe of watching men dressed as beasts dance by fire light to a primal beat. He knew the swelling of pride of finally, finally gaining the trust of a tribe and being accepted into its ranks, of being allowed to view things no outsider had ever seen. He knew the sweat and pain of helping to hunt, clean, erect huts and walls. He knew the pain of watching the tribes he had lived with, worked with, and danced with driven from their homes by the ever-growing monster that was civilization. He knew the power of fighting against that civilization, demanding lands and rights and sometimes, rarely, winning. 

In his dreams Blair Sandburg cried. In his dreams he allowed himself to mourn himself, all that he had been and lost. And knew that on waking he would have to smile, laugh, act as though it didn't matter, couldn't matter, because he knew what was expected of him. Needed and demanded of him. In the waking world, emotions were something to be pushed aside, buried, ignored. Somehow along the way not regretting had come to mean not caring, as if happiness was something he could force just because he had, after all, done the right thing. Only alone could he release them, and these days even that was becoming harder and harder to do, as he began to believe that Jim had been right all along and emotions had no real place. But in dreams he was free because he did not remember them on waking, only a dim vision of dark green and gold with no real feeling behind it. 

He pretended that the salty wetness on his pillow was nothing at all. 

But everyone has to stop pretending someday. 

Seth  


* * *

Tidbit #13 

Author's note: For my part in the phobia thread about creepy crawlers. 

"Well, Jim, you know I warned you to watch out when you were rewinding that reel. It's not everyone who can neatly sever the tip of their pinkie with a fishing line. Talk about your weed whacker nightmare....You won't even get sympathy for being injured in the line of duty. And now you get to wear that slug for the next couple of days." 

"It's a leech, Sandburg, not a slug, and it helps my finger heal. Ooohh-ugh-" 

"What?" 

"I can HEAR it sucking the blood out of my finger. You're gonna have to write notes to me --I'm dialing my hearing all the way down." 

"No, wait, maybe I can do something to distract you," leaning over Jim and tugging at the sheet. 

"Like what?" 

"Maybe I could suck on another body part?" 

"Chief, we're in the hospital!" 

"Yeah, so?" 

"So, at least pull the curtain around the bed." 

kitt 

* * *

End The Ninety-ninth Sentinel Tidbits File.

 


End file.
